Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior!
is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It is part 2 of the crossover special, continuing from the , with the special appearance of Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle. Synopsis Akari and the others cannot believe that Makoto, who saved Alain from harm, was only an Eyecon. Takeru, now knowing that Makoto’s body is in the Gamma world, intends to go but the others stop him. Kanon offers Alain’s help but Takeru does not trust him. After witnessing this, Kanon goes by herself to convince Alain. Sightings of a Mouse Monster have been reported. It seems to be different than a Gamma. On top of that, Goemon’s ghost has possessed Onari. Alain is still the target of assassins and he still cannot get used to a flesh body and the fear of death. The appearance of a red warrior will further complicate things. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : * : * : Guest Cast * |風切 大和|Kazakiri Yamato}}: |中尾 暢樹|Nakao Masaki}} * Robin Hood, Goemon (Voice): * : * : * : * Customer: , Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Yamaarashi-Roid: *Kamen Rider Necrom, Urga: * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kōsuke}} *Gazai Gamma: *Kamen Rider 1: *Machine Gun Gamma: *Seiryuto Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Goemon, Eyecon Driver G **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Goemon Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Goemon, Robin * - N/A Forms Used * - Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, , which is pt. 1 of the *It is acknowledged by Takeru that the Sunglasseslasher and are visibly similar weapons. Kamen Rider *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining: '''63 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 13 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 11 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon) *Kamen Rider 1, Zanjioh and Urga make a cameo appearance in this episode to promote the ''Kamen Rider 1 film. **The "certain country" mentioned in first scene is Vietnam and the scene Kamen Rider 1 fighting with Zanjioh was shot in Thailand. *This episode reveals that should Takeru insert Toucon Boost-themed Eyecons into the Ghost Driver when untransformed, Toucon's Transient suit will appear without him needing to assume Toucon Boost Damashii first. *Despite the appearance of both Seiryuto Gamma, Tetsu Inada didn't reprise the role but instead return to voice Kamen Rider 1. **His scenario is similar to that of the first combining special/spring movie prologue, , where Kamen Rider 1 was voiced by Tetsu Inada before he would reappear in the spring movies, reprise by the original voice, Hiroshi Fujioka. *This is the first time since episode 4 that Makoto doesn't transform into Specter. **This is also the first time Takeru doesn't use Toucon Boost Damashii since its debut in episode 12. *This is the first episode to feature two Gan Gun Sabers and two Sunglasseslashers. **The Omega Drive finishers that Ghost uses when he assumes his Robin Damashii form don't count because they were just copies. *The historical figures summoned by Ghost Grateful Damashii as his aide, Robin Damashii and Goemon Damashii are known for their common background for being thieves whom steals from the wealth just to give it to the poor. *Onari being possessed by Goemon is somewhat ironic, since back in episode 15, he had claimed that he could hear Goemon's voice. **This was even pushed further because Goemon himself claimed that he really never understands Onari. Super Sentai *This is the first time since Zyuohger that Zyuoh Eagle doesn't change into his Zyuoh Gorilla form. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 出現！謎の戦士！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 出現！謎の戦士！ References Category:Crossovers